Wolf Eyes
by Larinde
Summary: Tari has to make a life altering desicion, both ways leave her trapped. When Aragorn comes into her life will he only cause more trouble? Backstabbers, battles, jealousy, dragons, small heros and yes theres lots of fluff. Please Review!
1. The wood

Quick note- okay this story has a lot to do with people having to make hard decisions and finding out what it is they really want in life. There is no arwen in this one folks. I love arwen/aragorn stories, but I wanted to go a different way. Imagine this if there was kinda no arwen in the first place. Of course there's still lot's of fluff. I tried to stay pretty close to the books/movies, but there were quite a few things that needed to be changed which brings me to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer- this is based off of Tolkien, these are basically his characters, you get the point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One- The Wood  
  
I jumped out of bed, seeing the light growing outside my window. "I overslept." I mumbled angrily to myself, throwing on a pair of breeches, a tunic, and my boots. I fastened a cloak hurriedly about my shoulders, and turned the door knob slowly. I peered out, finding it dark and silent. I looked over at my parents room. Their door was shut, and no light escaped through the bottom. I stepped out cautiously, cringing as my door clicked shut behind me. I went silently outside to the stables. I took Alatriel from her stall and mounted her swiftly. She was a birthday present to me, some years ago, and I had grown to love her over the years. We set out at a trot, winding our way down the levels of Minas Tirith. The streets grew busier and busier, and by the time we passed through the last gate, the sun had fully risen.  
  
Alatariel broke into a gallop and we sped across much of Pelennor fields. The plains were still scarred deeply from the battle that was fought here some twenty years before. Father had gone off, all clad in mail. A great fire leapt up around us, leaving us covered in a smoky vale. The days when Sauron had fallen, leaving everyone to pick up the pieces. There were places where great holes still lay, or scorched grasses had never grown back.  
  
We had soon come to a small wood, it's expanse backing up to Mt. Mindolluin. Alatariel slowed as we neared the forest's eaves. The mid- morning light fell in pools on the ground. I dismounted leading my ebony mare on. We made no sound over the leaf-covered earth as we traveled further in. It was a relief to get out of the city; it was always so busy. My father works there as a healer, he is the head of the Houses of Healing. And that is his dream for me too. I grumbled softly to myself at the thought of me hanging over the beads of sickened people. My grandmother was a healer too, but she lives far up north in Lothlorien, with her kin. She chose a mortal life, my grandfather has since died, and her time is soon to come.  
  
Soon we came to a place where the forest brightened. A small pool was fed by a spring that came down from the mountain. The canopy of trees gave way, letting a soft grass, which became full in spring, run around it. I usually ended up here whenever I ventured out of Minas Tirith, it was far more peaceful than the bustling streets at home. Alatariel drank deeply from the pool and I settled with my back against one of the tree trunks. Winter still clung to the trees, their branches bare, creaked in it's chilled wind. I listened peacefully picking out other noises, slowly lulling me to sleep.  
  
The world darkened before my eyes, the forests gloom engulfing me. My dream took hold of me and I was on my feet. I felt eyes boring into me. Something's breath hot on the back of my neck. I swiveled around trying to pin my gaze on it, but the scene was the same. Panic swelled in my breast, and I began to jog in one direction. My legs pumped harder and harder, but not hard enough, I could still feel my pursuer. I glanced back over my shoulder, but I could see nothing. There had to be a way out, an exit. A place where light shone through so I could see. Out of the darkness a tall gray figure loomed up ahead. Hope leaped inside me, as I toppled into it, but it didn't budge. I came around to face it, and after squinting and trying to see in the poor light. I saw the familiar face. My father looked down at me, solid in the form of a tree. I backed away trembling until I could no longer see his cold face staring at me.  
  
When I woke Alatariel was grazing nearby and the sun told me it was a little past noon. I got up and walked about the clearing trying to wake my senses. I couldn't shake my dream. I had it at least once every new moon, sometimes more sometimes less. They were all slightly different, but in the end I was always running. I bent over the pool, dipping my hands in the cold water. Bumps spread up my arms as I brought the water up to my face. The hairs on the back of my neck began to prick. I let the water slip through my fingers and I listened intently. This wasn't the only time I had had the feeling while I was here. She had come again, to pay me another silent visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this one is a little short, but it has to start somewhere. Please it that little button down there and review this. next one coming soon. 


	2. Scouts

Disclaimer- none of this is mine, it's tolkiens..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter two- Scouts  
  
Tamuril gently knocked on her daughters door. "Tari, it's time to get up." She called lightly. She leaned her ear next to the door listening for the rustle of blankets or her daughters irritated groan. But all was silent in the room. Her voice betrayed her impatience as she called again. "Come along now Tari, out of bed, it's getting late." But there was still no sound. Tamuril opened the door a crack and peered in, it was as she had guessed. She let the door swing open. The scene infuriated her. Tari's bed was empty, her blankets strewn over the bed, not even made. Her eyes rested on the spot where her daughter's riding boots should have been. Tamuril turned on her heel, clenching her teeth in fear she would scream. Balling her hands into fists she set off to find her husband.  
  
Ten minutes later Tamuril strode up the stairs to the houses of healing. She came to the top and let herself in. Her eyes scanned the rows of mostly empty beds, resting on one her husband was leaning over. She went silently to a nearby chair and sat. She knew better than to interrupt her husband while he was with a patient. He loved his work and that was apparent.  
  
His brow furrowed as he bent closer to the man lying in the cot before him. He nodded as his patient whispered something through his dry lips. He straightened out again and turned to a healer at his side, murmuring something to him. As he turned he caught Tamuril's eye in a silent understanding. He finished with his patient, and went to where his wife had been sitting patiently. Tamuril rose to meet him. "What is it?" he asked when he stood before her.  
  
"Oh Orodreth," she began, addressing her husband "Tari's run off, again. That's every day this week." A faraway look in her eye as she gazed at the floor, finally coming to her senses. "What we're doing is not working Orodreth, it's only gotten worse." Orodreth nodded gravely, breathing deeply, fueling his thought. After a time he spoke.  
  
"I will come home early today, we can talk then. But there is still a lot of work that must be done here." He said holding his wife's shoulders, and peering down at her face. Tamuril glanced behind him briefly, as if looking for proof, then nodded.  
  
"Alright," she said simply, she hated waiting, especially on such a burning matter. He squeezed her shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Good, then I will see you soon." And she watched him turn and go back to his work before she herself left.  
  
As Orodreth walked away he shook his head sadly. Nothing they said to their daughter kept her from gallivanting off to the woods. He was out of ideas. Just as he was about to turn into a room noise erupted outside, bringing Orodreth out of his thoughts. There were hoof beats and shouting. Orodreth turned abruptly around, running towards the door. Tamuril had already gone, and at first worry filled him that his wife had been hurt. Many a time there had been patients who had been trampled by carts or horses on the streets. He pushed the door open. At the bottom of the steps four horses stood, three of them bore men, bloodied and doubled over. Another man lay on the ground. The horses were drenched in sweat, their hair matted. One obviously healthy man was leaning over the one on the ground.  
  
"Please help them," he said quietly, his voice was hoarse from all the shouting he had done earlier. The man brushed a lock of hair away from the face of the man laying before him, revealing it to have a large gash In it.  
  
"Bring the stretchers!" Orodreth called behind him, and he began to shout orders to the healers who had gathered at the doorway. Carefully each man was brought in and laid on a cot. One had been stabbed, another was shot numerous times. These were not the wounds Orodreth was used to caring for. They were wounds from battle, there had been a skirmish. As he knelt over one of the men who had been shot in the back twice he asked gravely. "What happened to them?" The man who had escaped almost unscathed, sat at the foot of the bed and shook his head sadly.  
  
"We are scouts, we were doing our duty." He said in a low voice. He paused for a moment then began their tale. "They came at us from unawares, atop a hill. They had the advantage of height. And there was nothing we could do. At first the orcs were few, only seven. We were able to defeat them with only a few scratches. But more came from over the hill that we had not seen. One of our men fell before we knew we had to flee." The man went silent and Orodreth kept working, not wanting to push the matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
next one coming soon.. 


	3. Shewolf

A/N: Hey thanks guys for reading!! I appreciate it a lot. Sorry this one took me so long! Hopefully I'll be able to get them up more consistently, maybe once a week.  
  
Elessar*Lover- hehe I know, cliffhangers, just so much fun!  
  
AkirasGurl- wow, I'm glad you enjoy it so much!!  
  
Vani- thanks for helping me out with this one *wink  
  
______________________________  
  
Chapter three- The she-wolf  
  
My muscles stiffened and the only movement I made was when I drew breath. I looked over to Alatriel who also stood motionless. Her head was upright, nostrils flaring and ears pricked forward.  
  
I had only seen her once, when it had chanced that I looked back as Alatriel and I were leaving the forest. A she wolf had stood at the edge of the forest. She was a beautiful creature, an even gray from her muzzle to tail. You could see her muscles flex under her silvery cloak as she turned to flee from us. She seemed to have lost her pack; she was always alone when she came upon us. Sometimes at night I fancied I could hear her howl echoing over mount Mindolluin. But whenever I went to the window, the sound was always gone.  
  
I sat still for nigh ten minutes before the feeling began to subside. The bumps on my back and arms began to disappear, and Alatriel began to stomp the ground. I had been told stories of how a wolf could snap a mans arm with a single bite. I shivered slightly despite of myself as I slowly stood up, stretching. I looked up though the branches at the sun. It was about midday. The day grew later, and in order to finish my chores, I would need to hurry home. I led my horse quickly through the forest until we came to its eaves. I mounted Alatriel and we no sooner seemed to come to the city's first gate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Orodreth finally stood up it was much later than he had intended on staying. He took off his bloodied apron and put it in a basket to be washed. He took his cloak from a hook and slung it around his shoulders, taking one last look at his patients. Not all of them were going to make it. Some family would get the devastating news either tonight, or tomorrow. It saddened him that it was no longer in his hands. As he left the building he recognized a young general by the name of Valandil striding up the stairs. He had the standard Gondorian brown hair, and eyes to match. When he reached him they extended hands in greeting. "Orodreth, I hear there has been an attack," said Valandil, withdrawing. Orodreth nodded gravely.  
  
"Yes, five scouts. They were attacked by orcs. Most of them will make it," Orodreth informed him. Valandil shook his head. "What is happening Valandil?" he asked.  
  
"I cannot be sure," said Valandil, gazing out over the city. "I believe the peace in this country is going to be short lived." Valandil looked down at his fairly new uniform, signifying his rank as a general. Orodreth looked at the young man sadly.  
  
Orodreth was about to wish him well and part when a thought came to his mind. "Valandil," he began. "How are you faring with your new position?" Valandil looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"Well I should think," he paused briefly. "I don't have much time to keep a household running though," he said downcast. "Why do you ask?" Orodreth's mind was busy at work. And he did not bother to answer Valandil's question.  
  
"Will you walk home with me?" Orodreth asked, already beginning down the stairs. Valandil could not resist his curiosity and agreed, abandoning his former task.  
  
When the pair finally arrived at Orodreth's house, Tamuril was already waiting impatiently at the door. She was about to open her mouth and complain to her husband about taking so long when she realized he brought company. She opened the door politely and when they had all sat down in the sitting room she offered Valandil something to drink. "Yes, thank you," he had said as she rose from her seat and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a moment?" asked Orodreth after a few moments of silence. Valandil nodded, occupying himself by looking through an old book. Orodreth joined his wife in the kitchen.  
  
"What is he doing here Orodreth? I thought we were going to talk about Tari," she asked him with pleading eyes while pulling down a goblet from a cupboard  
  
"That is exactly why I have brought him." As she poured some wine into the goblet, Orodreth told his wife of his growing thoughts in a rough whisper. When Tamuril emerged once more from the kitchen she brought a freshly sealed letter that was addressed to Valandil's father, and handed it to him. Valandil looked it over. "That is for your father; make sure he gets it as soon as he can." Orodreth said, and Valandil obediently tucked it into his breast pocket.  
  
After he had drained his glass, they said their farewells, and Valandil left. Tamuril looked at her husband solemnly from across the room. "Do you really think this will solve anything?" she asked. Orodreth sat down next to her, letting her head rest on his shoulder and pulling her into an embrace. He brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"This is the only thing left to do; now she has a choice," he said sadly, rocking his wife back and fourth ever so slightly.  
  
"I know," she whispered.  
  
______________________  
  
Please review!! Even if it's just one word! 


	4. Acting One's Age

Vani- hey! Thanks again, couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Wandering Prophet- I'll keep that in mind. ;) Hopefully it will pick up soon, but I appreciate the review. thanks a bunch for it.  
  
Chapter Four- Acting One's Age  
  
I sighed in relief as I returned home to find it empty. "Mother must be at the market," I mumbled to myself as I mucked out Alatriel's stall and proceeded on to the others as fast as possible. This chore would have usually taken all morning, but that included daydreaming. Getting all my chores finished before my parents returned home would lessen the severity of my punishment for running off. "It's amazing how much you manage to dirty this stall," I said to Alatriel, leaning on my shovel for a brief rest. There were only four stalls, and one was empty, but the task still seemed endless.  
  
When I had finished laying the hay in the last stall I hurried into the house, picking up the broom and sweeping the kitchen floor absentmindedly. Hearing footsteps coming up the flagstone steps I swept the remaining dust under the rug, leaning the broom up in the corner. Just as I laid my hand on the handle I heard the door open and my mother's voice.  
  
"Tari?" she called. I rested my had against the door in a silent prayer to the Valar that I had simply forgotten something. So I didn't answer. "Your father and I need to talk to you," she went on to say. I turned around with an exasperated sigh. My mother was setting a bundle of vegetables on the table and father was hanging his cloak on a peg.  
  
"Come and sit," my father said, beckoning me over to the table of dark polished wood. Our house was not particularly large, but it was adorned lavishly. It sat perched on the outer wall of the sixth level not far from the houses of healing, so that my father could have easy accesses.  
  
I sat down opposite my parents. I knew what was coming; a lecture that I had heard nearly a hundred times before. My father took a deep breath, clasping his hands on the table in front of him.  
  
"You know what this is about," he inquired quietly. I nodded my head in consent. "Tari, we have told you time and time again we do not want you leaving the city," he said shaking his head to emphasize his point. "There are things that need to be done here and the woods are no place for a young woman." I could tell his temper was rising by the way his knuckles turned white and I had not even a chance to talk back yet. "It's time you start acting your age," he said firmly, hitting a nerve.  
  
In truth I was nearly thirty-two, but my grandmother's elvish blood delayed the aging process. To a mortals eyes I would appear no older than seventeen, and felt the same too. My mother was the only one in our family of three that showed her age. "It's getting ridiculous," he went on to say, picking up speed. "You don't see any woman your age gallivanting off every morning." I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"That is because all of them are married and have children," I shot back defiantly. He knew I had a hard time fitting in. It was awkward talking to girls, who though they looked the same, were nearly fifteen years younger, and talking to them was almost unbearable. All of the friends I had grown up with now had graying hairs and children. None but a few now talked to me, whether from jealousy, or they thought that they were too mature for it. It was hard to find where exactly I belonged.  
  
"I'm glad you agree," he said calmly. I raised my eyebrows. "We have tried countless punishments. There is nothing more your mother and I can think of to do. You have brought this upon yourself, so thus, you must choose yourself. One; your mother and I can arrange suitors for you-"  
  
"What?" I cried, pushing back my chair and rising from the table. "I would never," I said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Then sit and let me finish," my father commanded sharply. I obeyed grudgingly with clenched teeth. His voice softened. "We already have a few people in mind that we think may interest you." I rolled my eyes, and he took the hint that I didn't care to hear anymore. "Your second choice is to go to Lothlorien, and live with your grandmother for a time." This did not even seem nearly as bad. I had always wanted to visit the rest of my kin anyway. "There you will be her pupil and she will teach you the ways of healing until you are ready to practice it here. "I cringed at his words. The two things I hated most, marriage, and healing.  
  
"Why do you give me such choices?" I asked with pleading eye. My breath grew shaky as I saw the seriousness in his eyes, and a lump began to grow in my throat.  
  
"Because it is time you grow up," my mother replied, stepping in for the first time. I looked from one parent to the other. The hopelessness of the situation beginning to sink in. I could see the edges of my vision going blurry each time I blinked. Pushing my chair back I left the room before they could see my cry. I slammed my door shut behind me, leaning my back against it. I sank to the floor, feeling the first of the sobs rising in my throat. I pulled my knees up to my chin, as tears flooded my eyes, and sobs shook my body.  
  
_____________  
  
please review!! I'd appreciate it so much! 


	5. Loose Peices of Parchment

A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to start getting these up every weekend or so. I've been having quite a few ideas. ;) Thanks to those of you who are bearing with me!  
  
Wandering Prophet- Yep, this should be one out of a few conflicts.  
  
__________________  
  
Chapter five-  
  
I had the vague memory of moving to my bed at some point in the evening. I couldn't be sure whether I had dozed off or was awake. The light outside my south facing window had faded gradually to night. My stomach was aching and my head was throbbing painfully. The pillow I lay on was damp from the tears that rolled off my hot face.  
  
I knew I would ultimately choose Lothlorien. Anything was better than suitors. But the fact that my father had forced me into it made it seem unnatural. Yellow moon beams were scattered on my floor like loose pieces of parchment. slightly choppy The glow from them was enough to indicate that the seasons were changing. I sat up quickly, feeling a short lived wave of dizziness wash over me. An idea crept into my mind that I could not shake. I got up quietly, aware that my parents had long since gone to bed. I managed to put together a pack despite weak and trembling legs. I took a few changes of clothes, a well sharpened knife, the book I was currently reading, a blanket of deep blue, and silvery cloak from my grandmother.  
  
I opened the door cautiously and peered through the gloom of the dark house. Closed drapes adorned every window, taking away even the light from the moon. I went to the kitchen softly, stopping every few moments to check for the sound of someone waking. But all was silent. I managed to fit some provisions and cooking gear into my bag as well. I took a couple apples and a few strips of dried meat. I went into one of the cupboards and pulled out the smallest cooking pot we owned which was little used, a bowl, and a canteen of leather.  
  
I went to the door, stumbling over an upturned rug-corner, just barely catching my balance. The post clanked against the knife in my pack and I held my breath, waiting to see if anyone had woken. Hearing no movement I proceeded out the door, closing it carefully behind me. Outside, the air had the pleasant feeling of being new. The weather was beginning to loose its sharpened edge. With lifted spirits I went to the stables, careful not to disturb the horses. I went to Alatriel's stall. Her ears pressed forward at the sight of me and I extended my hand to her velvet nose as I undid the latch. "We're going for a ride," I whispered to her, leading her out. I jumped on her back, twisting my fingers securely into her mane.  
  
We slipped through the silent streets almost invisibly. Few people were still out at this hour, giving me the impression that it was later than I had first thought. We passed through each gate easily. The guards, who were known to ask questions after a certain time, seemed not to notice us. More than one I found to be sleeping. Hearing the clop of Alatriel's hooves on the cobblestones, I realized that I had not yet thought through what I was doing. My heart beat faster and I urged Alatriel on faster, afraid that I would change my mind.  
  
We soon made it to the outer reaches of the city. We were stopped at the very last gate by a guard who still seemed to have his wits about him. "What is your business?" the man asked from above me. I could catch a glimpse of his armor, but not his face.  
  
"To leave the city," I called up to him in a steady voice. There were a few moments of silence when I could feel his eyes boring into me. I discretely pulled my cloak hood up higher over my face.  
  
"You may pass," he said in a bored tone. I squeezed Alatriel's sides with my shins and she trotted obediently through the gate. Alatriel reared up on her hind legs as she stepped onto the grassy plains of Pelennor fields. We left the roadway and cut across towards Mt. Mindoullin. The wind from the momentum of her gallop sent my hood off my head and tugged at my dress. Her black mane meshed with my hair, the two indistinguishable in the wind. We went on until the trees leaned over us. Alatriel puffed as I lead her through the woods, her neck was gleaming with sweat. We came to the clearing without any event. It was the first time I had ever visited it during the nighttime hours. I tied Alatriel to one of the trees on a long length of rope and took the blanket from my pack and spread it over the ground which was already damp with dew. I stretched out on it and before I could think, I fell into sleep.  
  
......My father's solid face was still burning in my mind; his angry expression glaring through the gloom at me. I began running again. Hoping to banish the image. The feeling of being pursued was over-powering. My foot hit something sticking out of the ground. Before I could regain my balance I had fallen hard. My cheek was pressed against the moist earth. I could smell the warm dirt mixed with the layers of dead leaves. A burning pain began spreading through my leg. I staggered to my feet. Each step I took was now filled with a pulsing ache. I could feel it gaining on me. Its breath seemed hot and wet on the back of my neck...  
  
___________________  
  
Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Review! 


	6. Weather Worn

-

Chapter six- Weather Worn  
  
I woke with a jolt, rubbing the still lingering pain from my leg. It was well past sunrise, but not quite noon. As I began rolling up the ground blanket, the full realization of what I had done began to sink in. I did not have the slightest idea as to how long I would stay or what it would solve. After I had roughly shoved the bundle into the pack I began to rummage through it for something to eat. I was still angry with myself when I pulled out an apple, and sat near to the pool, my back resting against one of the boulders that circled it. I took a bite of it, but it now seemed dissatisfying, no matter how hungry I was. I had to struggle with myself not to throw it away, partially eaten into the trees. I would need to ration all that I could.  
  
The same nagging question rose in my mind once more. How long did I plan on staying? I took another bite from the apple. A trail of juice dripped down my arm and disappeared into my sleeve. I turned the thought over and over in my head. Once I returned home I would be forced to give my answer, or they would give it for me. My father could be stubborn, and never took his time when he wanted something done. If I went back today, it would be a matter of weeks, a month at the most before we set out for Lothlorien. It was all far too soon.  
  
By the time I bit down into the bitterness of the core I had the vague outline formulated in my head. I would stay in the wood until I woke up one morning and found that I was ready to move on. I could set up snares around the forest which was abundant with small game. As for shelter I would simply sleep out under the stars every night. The cold weather was over with and if the weather got too bad, I knew of a small rock overhang where I could stay.  
  
I felt much more contented with myself now that I had an idea as to what I was doing. I turned the piece of fruit over in my hand, checking to see if I had missed anything, finding that my appetite had suddenly grown. Disappointed at finding nothing I chucked the apple core forcefully into the nearby trees. I was about to turn back to wiping up the apple juice before it turned sticky, but instead I jumped up almost immediately.  
  
Standing with an apple core at his feet was a man with dark hair. My heart was racing and my legs felt that they could carry me faster than any bird in the forest. Noticing the long sheath that hung from his belt I quickly scrambled over to my pack, finding my knife. I returned to the spot where I had stood before, my knife stuck out in front of me wearily.  
  
"I do no doubt you could hit me with that," the man called over to me. His stance was sturdy, but it seemed to be natural for him, because he looked almost at ease. He was taller than I, by about a head. "You throw a mean apple," he added, trying to be civil. I lowered the knife feeling rather foolish.  
  
"You startled me is all," I said, returning the knife to its sheath, but keeping it tucked in my boot as a precaution. He made his way over to me, slowly. I took a deep breath, feeling almost weary after the panic had slipped away.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you," he said standing near the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree. I sat down opposite him on the boulder I had been sitting against just earlier. By now I could see him much more clearly. His eyes were a gray-blue color. He had rugged features. His forehead was broad and had a strong and defined jaw. His attire was weather worn, and numerous weapons hung from him. He took his pack and quiver off, laying them on the ground.  
  
"You didn't frighten me," I reassured him. Most men she knew would have laughed at this, but he just smiled and nodded.  
  
"And what is a young woman such as yourself doing out here anyhow?" he asked curiously, brushing the hair away from his eyes. I studied him for a moment, until I nearly reached the thin line of staring.  
  
"I'm not as young as you would think. I can take care of myself better than you know," I said feeling defensive.  
  
"I believe you can," he said nodding to me reassuringly. At first I thought he was jesting, but he had a serious face. "May I know your name my lady?" he asked after a few awkward moments.  
  
"And if you had my name, what would you do with it?" I asked him, searching for something witty to say. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Can take care of yourself indeed," he added.  
  
Orodreth sat at the table of dark polished wood, his head cradled in his hands. He had been up since the early morning hours. He heard his wife stirring and it was not long before she emerged into the kitchen. She took one look at her husband and sighed deeply.  
  
"She's run off again hasn't she?" Tamuril asked him. Her husband nodded solemnly.  
  
"And this time I fear it will be a while before she returns," said Orodreth. Tamuril went to stand behind him, her hands sat lovingly on his shoulders.  
  
"She'll be all right," she told him reassuringly.

-

sorry that this one took me so long. I haven't forgotten though! ;)


	7. Set in Stones

----  
  
Chapter Seven- Set in Stones  
  
I was bent low over a small mound of brush. I struck a piece of fist-size flint against a piece of steel for a second time sending a small shower of sparks. I rearranged the pile before beginning again, and again, and again. At last a bit of dried leaf began to smoke. I bent closer still, breathing lightly on the precious spark. Some of the tinder finally burst into flame, and I fed it until it had grown to knee height. I sat back admiring my work shortly. Dusk was coming on, but later than usual. The weather worn traveler had offered to go hunting for dinner, which I agreed to. He had left in early afternoon and I highly doubted he would be able to return in time with something decent. I looked up at the falling sky, heaving a great sigh.  
  
I had still not learned his name, as he had not mine. We had come to an impasse. The possibility that father may have sent someone to fetch me was too great so we came to a silent agreement. For he seemed to have some secret as well. I took a pot from my pack, filling it with water from the pool and setting it on a hot stone in the center of the fire.  
  
The familiar sound of my companions footsteps made me strain my eyes into the gloom, where I could hear him approaching. I hitched a sympathetic look on my face so he would not feel so bad at catching nothing. I was surprised to see though, when he entered the fire's circle of light, that a doe was slung over his back. He let it slide to the ground as he entered the clearing.  
  
"I see you have managed to catch something," I said standing, going to the doe and extracting the knife from my boot. I looked back at him for his reply. He bent down over the pool, drinking a few handfuls. He nodded as he stood.  
  
"She was down at that old stone quarry." The stone quarry was a patch of forest shaped like bowl. It had once been one of the many sites where they extracted stone for the city. There were parts of Minas Tirith that could not be carved out of the mountain and stone needed to be hauled in from else where. Now the site was basically indistinguishable from the rest of the forest. Only the slight bowl shape and a piece of white stone that juts from its center were left as reminders.  
  
It was well into the night before we had prepared the deer and actually eaten it. I had taken my bed roll out, and could not keep from yawning any longer. He was slouching against a rock, humming a song I had never heard before. "What are you singing?" I asked curiously. He turned to look at me and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"A song from my home," he replied and began humming it once more. I opened my mouth to ask him where that was. But though better of it, and closed it again. He seemed not to notice. My eye lids began to feel heavy and I had to keep reminding myself to keep them open. I did not even realize when they had fallen shut once more, or that I had fallen asleep. That same tune was still running through my head.  
  
When I woke I snapped my eyes open, sitting up after remembering the events of the past night. The sun was newly risen, and stale wisps smoke were rising from the fire. I mentally kicked myself for falling asleep in his presence. I could have woken up pregnant, or not woken up at all. That fear and self anger subsided though, when I got up and went to the stream to wash my face. There, written in small stones was a short message:  
  
Farewell my Lady,  
  
Until Tomorrow.  
  
I smiled in spite of myself, shaking my head.  
  
Some time later I was leaning up against the trunk of a tree, a book propped up in my lap. It was a book I had bought off a merchant when he came into the city. I found that his books were usually the more interesting, the more traveled.  
  
Before long I heard him moving the brush at the opposite end of the clearing. I ignored him until he stood right before me. "No apples to throw at me anymore?" he asked in a humored tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I ate the last for breakfast," I retorted, looking up in false innocence. He gave a short laugh and began to admire the day. "Let's go for a walk," I offered after a few moments, slapping my book shut. He nodded as I stood. We left the sunlit clearing, but even in the shade of the trees it was still warm.  
  
After an hour and a half we found ourselves far from the clearing. He was recounting the tale of a past travel in which he had gone to the far northern country of Eriador. It was well told, but I could not help but noticed his lack of names, and dates. I didn't dwell on it long though when he stooped low to the ground, examining something there. I hovered over head, waiting for him to voice his thoughts.  
  
"It's a paw print. A wolf if I'm not mistaken," he said standing and turning to me. I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to dwell on the baffling subject. "I've never seen one so far south as this. Have you?"  
  
"No," I said quietly as he straightened and we walked on.

---


End file.
